Unbroken
by thewildflowerchild
Summary: GOLDEN AGE AU The Pevensie siblings must try to survive after tragedy, all while defending Narnia from a new enemy.
1. Lost

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. All characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just having a bit of fun. Hope you like it!**

Lucy tilted her face to the sky, soaking in the morning sun and humid breeze from the sea. She took in a deep breath, holding it in her lungs. As she let it out, Lucy felt the tension leave her neck and shoulders.

The last few weeks had been taxing for them all.

After Edmund had returned from the negotiations, relations between the kingdoms had only become more strained. The threat of violence was hanging over all of them, as the Telmarines were eager to become a greater world power. No one in Narnia wanted another war.

Edmund was their best diplomat – and for him to return to Narnia completely shaken had simply put them all in a state of unease. They must get ready, Peter had warned.

_For war?_ Lucy prayed it didn't come to that. There had to be more reasonable parties in Telmar than Miraz. They just needed time.

Edmund had barely slept, making him more crabby than usual – and that was putting it kindly. He was downright unpleasant. After much persuasion by the Queens, Peter had designed it necessary to take his brother away for a time, to clear his head. The two had been on a solo hunting trip for near a week.

Lucy stepped back from the balcony and was heading back inside when the sudden fluttering of wings drew her up short. A Sparrow perched on her outstretched hand, slightly panting.

"Your Majesty!"

"Dear Cousin! What has you in such a state?" She lightly stroked his feathers, eyebrows pulling together in concern.

"It's the Kings, your Highness!"

"They're back?" In one graceful motion, Lucy reached towards the door, throwing it open in excitement. The Sparrow landed on her shoulder just beside her golden braid as she walked down the hall. "I thought they weren't due back until week's end!"

"Please your Highness!" The Sparrow became more frantic in her ear.

Lucy stopped at the top of the stairs. "What is it?"

"The General has requested you come to the medical wing immediately! The Just King is not well."

Lucy felt her stomach drop. Her heart, previously racing with excitement suddenly was gripped in panic. She pulled the Sparrow from her shoulder and sent him off with a message to the centaur General. "I'll alert the Queen. Please tell him we are on our way." The Sparrow was off in an instant.

Lucy only stood in the hall a moment, feet frozen to the ground before she came back to her senses. She let up a fervent prayer.

_Aslan, be with us._

Lucy retraced her steps, grabbed the cordial from her nightstand and headed back down the hall. Her mind was racing as she arrived at Susan's door. Not bothering to knock, Lucy burst into the ornate bedroom. Susan, bent over a series of maps on the far desk looked over in shock.

"Lu! You startled me." She rolled her eyes, long dark hair falling free as she shook her head. Lucy crossed the room to her sister and grabbed her arms.

"Come quick! Peter and Edmund are back!" Lucy said, breathlessly. Susan's face lit up in a radiant smile. She grabbed her shawl off the bedpost.

"Oh, I'm so pleased they're back. I think I've figured out a solution to-"

"Susan!" Lucy dragged her sister to a halt. "We're to meet them in the medical wing. Something happened."

Susan stared at her sister, eyes bright with concern. Noticing the cordial in her sister's hands, she schooled her features into calm.

"Right." Her voice shook slightly. Susan took her sister's hand and the pair headed towards the medical wing.

Oreius stood in the doorway, waiting to greet the them.

"General. What's going on?" Susan asked.

The centaur simply lowered his eyes, staring at the sisters with compassion. "Forgive me, my Queens, but I do not know. He lost consciousness as soon as he returned, although he seems to have been in a fight."

"A fight?"

_Oh, Aslan._

Any pretend calm completely vanished the moment they spotted Edmund. The Just King was lying prone on the exam bed, right arm bound tightly to his chest. As Susan approached, she noticed the split lip, bruised cheek, and overall battered look to her brother. She rushed to his bedside, gently grabbing his good hand and holding it close.

"Edmund." He didn't stir.

Lucy stood on the other side, unstopping her cordial and letting one precious drop fall into Edmund's mouth.

They watched with bated breath as his eyes slowly opened. Lucy was shocked at the sight – her brother's eyes, once bright with mischief were dead and anguished.

Susan tenderly pushed a lock of his hair off his forehead. "Edmund." Her brother looked into Susan's eyes, but he didn't give any other reaction.

Lucy pulled his attention towards her. "Ed. What's happened? It's alright, you're home. You're safe." She whispered, swallowing down the lump in her throat. He stared at her.

Susan glanced at Oreius. "Where's Peter?" A fresh wave of panic settled into her heart as she glanced around the other empty beds. The centaur looked stricken.

Edmund let out a soft cry at the sound of Peter's name, face screwed up in pain, tears sudden and hysterical.

Lucy and Susan sat back in alarm.

_Aslan, please._

"Ed." Lucy took his face between her hands, wiping the tears as they came. Susan tightened her hold on his hand, trying to get his attention.

"Edmund. Where's Peter?"

Edmund suddenly gripped Susan's hand with all his strength. He met her eyes, pleading without words for her to understand.

_Understand what?_

"Please, Ed. Tell me." Her own tears fell, vision blurry.

"I'm sorry." His voice was raw.

_Aslan. Be with me._

"Sorry for what?"

Edmund closed his eyes once more, and let out a low cry.

Susan stared at his face. She looked at Oreius. She looked at the physician faun. Both had the same look of compassion – _pity?_ – etched on their features. She didn't understand.

"Su. Look." Lucy's voice was choked, her own eyes red with tears. Susan looked to the table on the far side. Peter's shield and sword.

And in that moment, Susan knew.


	2. Not Good

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. All characters belong to their proper owners. **

**Please review!**

_(before)_

"Careful, Ed!" Edmund felt a strong grip on his arm, pulling him away from the edge. "Don't need anyone taking a dive off that."

He shrugged it off, irritated. "I'm not eleven anymore, Pete. I think I can manage."

_Mother Hen._

The blond smirked as the brothers looked over the cliff, down through the mist. The river was barely visible below.

The wind tore through Edmund's shirt, drops of rain melting into his hair. "I don't think the white stag would have come clear up here." He muttered, glancing up the mountain behind them and shivering.

Peter stepped around him carefully, mindful of the drop.

The brothers had been on the hunt for several days, but the stag continued to evade them. Peter claimed to have seen the stag take a run up the mountain, so that's where they were, much to Edmund's delight. And now it was raining.

Peter pulled his arm again. "There's a cave around the bend. Let's wait out the rain there, yeah?"

The entrance to the cave was dark, but the view from this high was unparalleled. In all his years in Narnia, Edmund had never beheld such a scene of the rolling hills and forests of their kingdom. Even dampened by the storm, it was still the most beautiful place.

_So, why couldn't he relax?_ It was the entire reason he and Peter were on this trip. To get his mind off politics and negotiations and impending wars.

They sat in companionable silence, watching the rain pour over the valley.

"I think the Telmarines are using Dark Magic."

"What?" Peter scratched at his beard, a strange look on his face.

Edmund stared back, irritation flaring again. "I know it's a bold claim…"

"Just a bit."

"And I don't have anything to prove it. Yet."

"Right."

"But Peter, you weren't there. Miraz is up to something. And with all the strange things going on, I think they are trying to bring _her _back." Edmund stood and began to pace, popping his knuckles compulsively, anxiously.

"She's gone, Ed. Aslan himself saw to it." There was Peter, calm as ever.

Edmund let out a breath. "Something's not right. I need your help to figure it. Before it gets out of hand."

_Don't push us into a corner. You must give those of us who are more reasonable a chance to carry the day. _Miraz's words echoed in Edmund's mind.

Seeing his brother spiraling, Peter stood in front of Edmund and placed a hand on his neck comfortingly. "You know I'm with you, brother. I'm with you to the end."

Edmund let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He knew that. Of course he did. But hearing his brother actually say those words calmed him all the same.

The Kings' attention was suddenly pulled to the back of the cave.

"Did you hear that?"

In response, Peter placed a hand on Rhindon and edged towards the darkness.

"Drop your weapons!" A gruff voice called out.

The kings glanced at each other.

"Show yourself." Peter commanded. Edmund pulled his crossbow from his back, holding it in front of him.

A Telmarine guard appeared out of the darkness, flanked by others all aiming their weapons at the Kings.

"What purpose have Telmarines in the forests of Narnia?" Peter asked. "What have you come for?"

The guard stared at the High King, unflinching. "Our business is our own."

"You will answer the High King." Edmund gripped his crossbow tighter, sliding into a defensive stance.

"I don't answer to you."

Lightning flashed when one of the guards fired a bolt at Peter, lodging itself just below his collarbone. Peter fell back in surprise, hands going to the arrow to pull it out.

Edmund reacted on autopilot, letting arrows fly into the mass of guards. The guard who spoke to them rushed forward, a dagger glinting in the storm. Edmund brought the crossbow up slamming it into the Telmarine's face. The man fell back, but was replaced by another. The Just King dropped the crossbow and pulled his sword out in one movement, running the man through.

Edmund felt a sharp pain on his arm. One of the Telmarine guards had gotten lucky. Before he could bring his own sword up in defense, the guard suddenly went pale and slack. Peter stood behind him, Rhindon flashing. Edmund sighed, hand coming to rest on his injured arm.

As suddenly as it had begun, the remaining guards retreated into the darkness. Panting, Edmund turned to his brother.

"I had it sorted." Peter stood, wincing slightly. He dropped the bloody arrow to the ground.

The Just King raised his eyebrows, giving his brother a knowing smirk. "I know you did."

Peter looked towards the cave. "We have to go after them."

Edmund heard footsteps just behind them. His body reacted, grabbing Peter's fallen shield and pulling the blonde behind it just as the blast hit them.

"Get down!"

The explosion was massive: a giant fireball burning over their heads, rocks raining down like an avalanche. The very wall of the cave had been blown out, filling the narrow entrance with the raging storm outside.

Ears ringing, Edmund tried to drag his weary body into action but a sudden twinge in his arm brought him up short. Lying on his stomach against the mountain wall, Edmund gingerly tried to lift his right arm again. It was numbed, save for the electric jolts of pain shooting out from somewhere in the middle. Broken.

_Wonderful._

"Tell me why you are here!"

Edmund could see the High King already on his feet with his back towards the edge of the cliff, crossbow trained on the guard. He felt a pang when he saw that Peter's face took the brunt of that blast. Despite the blood running down from the gash over his right eyebrow, his brother's eyes were blazing, long golden hair ripping in the wind.

"I will not ask again."

The adrenaline coursing through him, Edmund grabbed his brother's sword when the guard fired again. In that same moment, Peter let off two rounds. The kings watched in horror as the fire from the Telmarine's weapon burned through the arrows, rendering them to dust. The heat slammed into the crossbow and Peter was suddenly flying back.

Edmund's heart stopped. _No_.

He lunged towards where his brother had gone over the cliff. The whine started up behind him. Edmund turned towards the Telmarine and in a blind, desperate rage, lifted his brother's sword and killed the man in one stroke.

"Peter!"

Cradling his broken arm to his chest, Edmund peered over the edge, letting out a breath of relief when he saw his brother staring up at him through the torrential rain. Peter was holding onto a jagged piece of metal, jutting out from the rock. The dark abyss below seemed to be hungrily dragging him down, ready to swallow him up in the river.

Farther away from Edmund. _Aslan, please not this._

Peter let out a low cry, eyes wide. "Edmund!"

Edmund felt dizzy as he desperately tried to reach his brother. "Peter!" his own scream dying in the howling wind. "Grab my hand!"

He held out his good arm, gingerly stretching his broken arm to the side so he could lie on his stomach, panting from the effort.

He had to get to Peter.

_Aslan. Be with me._

Edmund felt his body start to slide towards his brother, the rock slick as ice under his armor. He frantically felt the rock with his right hand, trying to find purchase, letting out a shout of pain when he did.

He gripped the rock, ignoring the wave of nausea caused by his broken bones grinding.

"I've got you, brother."

Peter gasped, his face unbelievably pained as he stretched forth one bloody hand towards Edmund. _Please, Aslan. Be with me. _

Suddenly, a terrible groan reached his ears. Time itself seemed to slow down as the piece of metal holding his brother ripped out from the mountain wall.

_No._

Please.

Peter locked eyes with Edmund, calm and blue and endless.

_It's okay, Ed._

Edmund helplessly watched his golden brother fall.

_Please!_

"No!" Edmund turned away, closing his eyes in absolute agony. _No, no please! Oh Aslan, please anything but this! _

A long, painful howl erupted from his throat, the sound lost in the wind.

* * *

For Peter, there were only jagged, soundless sensations. His body catapulted backward, the mountain wall seemingly shattering open and over him. He felt himself being pulled deeper into the darkness. Abruptly, the downward motion stopped and Peter felt his body slam into the river below.

A sudden, excruciating pain. An oncoming stupor as the current pulled his body, but he was fading.

_Courage, Dear Heart._

Peter heard a voice. He turned toward it and though he could see nothing, he knew.

_I am with you._

* * *

Edmund slumped into the saddle, broken arm throbbing with each step the Horse took. But what did _that_ pain matter?

His brother.

Dead.

_Peter. Oh Aslan, how could you let this happen?_

Anguish washes over him, pooling in his gut.

_My fault_.

He had let his brother die. And now he would have to tell Susan. Dear Lucy.

_Be with me._

"Your Majesty…" Phillip shook his mane, turning his head tentatively towards his boy.

The Just King didn't bother to wipe the tears away. "Please, don't."

The Horse picked up his stride, mindful of Edmund's broken arm and Peter's horse that was ponying behind them. Edmund had almost forgotten he was there. The High King's shield was strapped to the saddle, almost tenderly. Rhindon lie across Edmund's lap. He stared into the gleaming metal, watching his reflection as he remembered.

After his brother fell, Edmund had sprung into action. Nearly flying down the cliff, himself, the Just King desperately searched the mountain for his brother. His heart had nearly pounded out of his chest in blind, mindless panic.

_He had to be here._

Edmund couldn't bear to return empty handed. But it was no use. The High King was gone, body carried away by the great river.

Empty.

That was the word. The tears were over and done, and all that remained was an emptiness.

Numbness.

_Peter._

The sound of Phillip's hooves against stone startled Edmond back into awareness. He looked up to see the gates of Cair Paravel, gleaming in the early morning sunlight.

"My Kings." The deep voice of Oreius. The centaur general approached the Just King, face growing more concerned as he got closer. Two fauns surrounded them, one pulling the reins of Peter's horse from his numb fingers.

"What has happened?"

The darkness that had followed Edmund home suddenly reared its ugly head. The earth was spinning. Edmund felt his body go slack, tipping off Phillip, but couldn't bring himself to care.

Muffled shouts, hands pressed against him. A twinge from his arm. Nothing.


End file.
